Catatan Kembara
by nursorasistarz
Summary: kisah yang diambil dari catatan kembara
1. jangan pergi

Sora's P.O.V

Arghhh sekarang Bake sudah berputus asa memujuk Yuki,tak akan aku nak tengok legasi cinta mereka berkecai hanya sebab silap hantu sekor tu,ini tak boleh terjadi. Pantas aku keluarkan buku berkulit coklat itu.

Catatan kembara itulah dia,setiap kisah kembara aku dan Mimi aku akan catatkan padanya.Aku pantas menyelak laman kembara bituin

"Yuki..." desis hatiku,serentak itu buku itu bercahaya lalu satu kerlipan keluar dari buku itu dan membentuk suatu roh yang aku tahu ianya adalah Melody Sandoval

"Hey Sora" Melody tersenyum

"I need your help, ianya adalah satu kes yang agak berat jugak" aku memula bicara,lalu tiba-tiba Nurul muncul

"Sis apa yang terjadi dan dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah Melody Sandoval dari kisah bituin dan dia penyanyi yang hebat"

"Yo Melody Supernova di sini,apa masalahnya

Aku menceritakan segalanya pada Melody yang teranguk memahami

"Ini berat Sora,Yuki susah nak maafkan seseorang bila kepercayaanya dikhianati"Melody bersuara

"Tapi setiap yang bersalah layak dapat peluang kedua kan?" Aku jeling Nurul

"Setuju tapi ini Yuki yang kita cakap sis,dulu Blake sekarang Bake pulak buat hal yang sama jadi macam mana?"

" Hah idea!"Aku terjerit dan senyum lalu google lirik lagu kembali senyum

Pantas kau diam membisu...

Ada garis sendu di wajahmu...

Salahkah sekadar aku bertanya?

Berikan jawapan...

Kuatkah ikatan cinta?

Apa mungkin kasihmu setia...

Tak ku duga airmata berlinang...

Luka perasaanmu sayang...

Sengaja hatimu inginku duga...

Tak terlintas fikiran mencuriga cinta...

Ku tahu..seputih dingin salju itu warna cintamu...

Kekasih, usah merasa ragu dan sangsi...

Kekasih, cintaku takkan terbelah bagi...

Keringkanlah airmata di pipimu sayang...

Kembali senyum..

Dan maafkanku...

"Aku bukan seorang yang baik untuk Yuki,aku buat silap dan sewajarnya aku dihukum" Bake tertunduk,jelas ada mutiara jernih mengalir di pipinya

"Kau sayang Yuki tak,kalau kau sayang dia jangan mengalah. Bake yang aku kenal tak pernah menyerah kalah dalam hidup,kalau musuh kau mampu menang kenapa tak perjuangkan cinta kau" Aku mencabar

"Situasi berbeza Sora" Bake melangkah

"Kau memang anggap dia permainan kan,kau dengan Blake sama aje lelaki buaya" Nurul mendengus

"Baiklah aku akan buktikan yang aku bukan macam si keparat tu" Bake masuk semula

"Thats more like it" Nurul tersenyum


	2. hah cari pasal ke

Sora bagaikan tak percaya apa yang dia dengari,dia lari jauh ke Slugterra sebab mengelak dari masalah sebeginilah,namun bagaimana pula sang adik yang satu ini berjaya menjejak nombornya

"Akak you got to help me,tolong carikan adik boyfriend sorang" kedengaran gadis itu merayu-rayu di hujung talian

"Biar betul kamu ni,bukan hari tu kata bf kamu terbaik la apa la,now nak cari bf lain pulak,aduhhhh" Sora matikan talian lalu campak telefonya ke arah dinding

"Uiks kenapa ha marah-marah cuba cakap" Bake muncul tiba-tiba

"Si Mia tu la apa lagi bukan ke kita dah setelkan kes dia now dia cari pasal lagi" Sora bersuara separuh bengang

"Haaaaiiiiii masalah hati la ni" Bake tepuk dahi lalu mengambil catatan kembara dan serahkan pada Sora

"Ada sesiapa cakap catatan kembara?" Nurul yang mendukung Eryn dan Eli yang mendukung Ammar muncul tiba-tiba

"Opocot!" Sora terkejut dan terketuk kepala Bake dengan kuali

"Aww apasal aku yang kena" Bake pengsan dan mereka ketawa,tiba-,tiba muncul seorang gadis genius yang sentiasa ceria

"Hey sistarz whats up" gadis itu berlaga penumbuk dengan Sora

"Aku okey jew tapi biasa la masalah hati lagi Paulita"

"Biar aku teka Mia kan?"

Sora mengangguk,Nurul agak tersentak kerana nama Mia itu seakan namanya. Sora dapat mengesan perubahan riak Nurul

"Nama dia Nur Aqilah tapi nak nampak moden dia ubah nama jadi Mia,sis tak cakap ea Mia ni gedik jadi lil sis jangan risau ok" Sora menerangkan hal yang sebenarnya

"Budak tu sekolah lagi kan,so kenapa sibuk nak bercinta bagai ha" Paulita up kening

"Pengaruh rakan sebaya la ni" Eli mengangguk

"Kalau dia ikut contoh baik macam pelajar straight A Noramalina Che Bakri tu tak apa la jugak. Ini pengaruh bercinta jugak yang dia ikut" Bake menyampuk

"Itu la pulak,eh kau dah sedar" Sora tersengih

"Diamlah,ini semua kau punya pasal"


	3. kembali

Sora's P.O.V

Lagu kegemaranku 'Kaisa Ishq Ye Kaisa Junoon' berkumandang di sekitar tempat persembunyian Shane dan aku tenang mendengarnya,bagi aku iramanya cukup mengasyikan

"Boo" Nurul mengejutkan aku dan dengan pantas aku mengetuk kepalanya menggunakan kuali

"Ish kaya tauke kuali" Dania tergeleng melihat kami,aku tersengih kerang

"Sorry lil sis,lain kali jangan buat lagu tu naa"

"Adoi sakitlah sis tengok ni" Nurul tunjuk kepalanya yang benjol. Aku hanya tertawa sambil capai catatan kembara lalu ianya bercahaya,dan ianya menyelimuti kami lalu membawa kami ke sebuah tempat...

"Erghhh kita kat mana ni" Dania menoleh kiri dan kanan

"Tempat ni tenang penuh dengan pokok yang menghijau" Nurul menghirup udara nyaman dan aku bagaikan terimbas memori,pantas aku berlari menuju ke sebuah pohon

"Sora kau nak ke mana?" Dania mengekori aku

"Aku kenal tempat ni,inilah kawasan permainan aku dan Mimi tempat di mana bermulanya catatan kembara" aku rasa begitu sebak

"Persahabatan bagaikan mutiara berkilauan jangan cemarinya dengan iri hati, cemburu,kepuraan namun hiasinya dengan kasih sayang kejujuran dan keikhlasan. Kau ingat lagi tak" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang sewajah dengan aku

It cant be true,ini bagaikan bertemu diriku sendiri dan aku menyedari bahawa inilah tempatnya catatan kembara tercipta

"Kenapa terkejut,memang ia bawa kau kembali ke tempat segalanya bermula,kau lupa sesuatu yang penting Sora" dia menepuk bahuku

"Nana,beritahu aku apa yang aku lupa ya"aku tertanya

"Semangat seorang bituin,itu yang kau lupa "


	4. percaya

Nurul P.O.V

Ini bagaikan sesuatu yang sukar diterima akal kami di sini berdepan dengan semangat masa silam sis

"Semangat bituin? Maksud kau?" Sis bertanyakan diri masa silamnya

"Cuba lihat diri kau sekarang,you are not being the true to yourself,sejak kau jumpa dia semula kau dah jadi terikut rentak dia,ini bukan Sora yang sebenarnya. Kau biarkan memory masa silam kau bertahan dengan segala perilakunya"Nana mendengus

"Sebab dia kawan aku dan 23 tahun aku mencarinya"

"23 tahun tak bermakna kau kena ikut rentak dia,come on Sora sejak Ry tu hadir dalam hidup kau,Mimi seolah kau lupakan. Ingat Sora sekali persahabatan terjejas sukar nak pulih"

Aku tersentak,kata-kata Nana itu ada kebenaranya,bagi aku sis perlu berdiri atas prinsipnya sendiri

"Kau tahu Na,aku sebenarnya terlalu rindukan Mimi saat ini,malah dia sentiasa tahu apa dalam hati aku dan semangatnya terus buat aku hidup especially lepas peristiwa itu" Sora memejam matanya

"Persahabatan kalian kuat kerana lahir dari hati yang penuh keikhlasan dan kasih sayang.Catatan kembara terwujud dengan perasaan yang suci dan persahabatan yang melangkaui batas normal,kalian sahabat sejati"Nana bersuara

Sora tersenyum lalu melihat catatan kembara itu

"Masih belum terlewat untuk kau betulkan semula persahabatan kau dan Mimi. Bituin Spirit Forever"

Serentak itu satu aura hebat menghentam kami dan kami kembali ke tempat persembunyian Shane,aku lihat sis tersenyum dengan semangat yang baru dan Catatan Kembara yang bersinar

"My real sis dah kembali"


	5. ikatan kami

Sora's P.O.V

Hari ini tidak seperti kebiasaanya,entah kenapa hatiku rindu membara pada Mimi,ya aku tahu jarak dan waktu memisahkan kami namun naluri kami tetap percaya satu sama lain,lalu aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian shane itu sambil membawa catatan kembara bersamaku

'Kalaulah Mi ada di sini segalanya pasti akan sempurna'aku pejamkan mata sambil mengimbau memori indah kami

Flash Back

"Tarik nada tinggi Mi,lagu Ziana Zain kan nada tinggi" aku tergelak sendiri

"Sora kan lagi terer popular pulak tu" Mimi mengusiku,di sinilah kami selalunya menghabiskan masa dengan dunia imaginasi kami jauh dari tangan-tangan kotor perosak minda dan jauh dari anasir yang ingin melihat runtuhnya ikatan persahabatan kami

"Hahah mi la,lagipun Melody Sandoval lagi hebat dari Bernatte Gaston" aku masih lagi tersengih keramg

"Ikut suka hati Sora lah" lalu Mimi menuju ke bawah pokok duku dan memegang dahan pokok itu

"Hahah"

"Puncak kasih kitaaaaa" Mimi tarik nada tinggi dan...

Prakk!!!! Dahan pokok duku tersebut tiba-tiba patah,kami berdua mulai pucat lesi

"Ah sudah mau mengamuk Hajah Mariam kalau dia tau dahan pokok kesayanganya patah" aku tepuk dahi

"Lariiii Sora" Mimi berlari dengan aku dan kami menyorok di belakang rumah sehinggahlah suami Hajah Mariam masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Fuhhh kalau wak Nam tahu ni mau kena perambat Sora nanti" aku geleng kepala

"Tak apa nanti Mi cakap" Mimi tersengih

End of Flashback

Hahah bila teringatkan pokok itu aku jadi tertawa sendiri dan ianya buat aku semakin rindu pada Mimi hinggakan air mata yang mengalir mengenai catatan kembara dan ianya bercahaya

"Eh apa ni?" aku terkejut...di depanku orang yang aku rindui sejak aku berada di SlugTerra ini

"Sora?"


	6. kemunculan yang dinanti

"Mimi,kenapa ada kat sini?" Sora bagaikan tidak percaya lalu dia meluru dan memeluk sahabat kesayanganya. Tiada kata yang mampu terungkap hanya tangisan yang memecah kesunyian SlugTerra yang aman dan di tangan Mimi juga catatan kembaranya bercahaya

"I miss you so much Sora,Mi rasa macam kehilangan semangat bila Sora tiada dengan Mi"

"Maafkan Sora abaikan Mi sejak ada Ry. Im a worst bff ever" Sora tampar dirinya namun Mimi pantas menangkap tangan Sora

"Walau apa terjadi kita tetap BFF dan hakikat itu tak akan berubah walau sedikit pun. Kita bituin dan selamanya kita bituin

"Bituin Forever"Sora berlaga penumbuk dengan Mimi dan kebetulan Nurul lalu di situ

"Nampaknya sis dah ceria semula,dan ini adalah hari yang baik" Nurul tersenyum

"Hai Nur,lama betul kita tak jumpa" Mimi peluk erat Nurul

"Samalah Nur pun lama tak jumpa sis Mimi"

"Eh apa lagi kita tunggu ni? Yuk kita balik" Sora berkata dengan riangnya

-time skip-

Bake telan liur yang dirasakan berpasir,Mimi lihat bagaikan tak percaya..

"Kau!!!!! Ganti balik bunga aku!!! Tak guna punya hantu"Mimi naik angin

"Habislah dia" Sora tergeleng dan Nurul ternganga

"Ala bunga jew bukanya orang chillax la" Bake buka langkah seribu

"Bunga jew? Kau kata bunga je?" Mimi lempar lesung batu pada Bake

"Ah sudah tolongg!!!! Mimi dah gila!!" Bake mengelak dan terkena tingkap

" Jangan lawan dalam rumah oi,rosak rumah Nurul ni karang" Sora cuba menyabarkan

"Siap" Nurul tembak lintah jely dan memerangkap Bake

"Margaiii" Bake tepuk dahi


	7. memori bake

Mimi merenung Bake,dia lihatnya kecik besar sahaja mujur lah Sora dan Nurul ada di situ kalau tidak pasti sudah arwah hantu sekor itu. Nurul lihat Bake dengan penuh kebosanan

"Berani betul ea kau musnahkan kebun bunga aku semata sebab nak pikat perempuan,dah tu dengan muka tak bersalah terus hilang begitu aje" Mimi bersuara menahan marah

"Erk itukan cerita 3 tahun lepas,ala kira kosong-kosong dah la" Bake masih tersengih kerang

"Lepas kau musnahkan segalanya? Huh memang tak la,sekarang aku tak kira kau mesti ganti balik"

"Well atleast aku tak la macam certain someone yang pergi bakar tempat kerja crush dia mesti kau masih ingat kisah tu kan"

Serta merta Mimi teringat kisah yang berlaku 3 tahun lepas membabitkan Drago dan Kamalia

Flash Back

"Apa dia dah gila ke si Drago ni?" Sora lihat restoran Puteri yang marak dijilat api

"Hah sekarang Kamalia tiada alasan untuk menolak makan malam dengan aku" Drago ketawa riang

"Ughh ini bukanya menyelesai masalah tapi lagi kusut ada la" Mimi tepuk dahi

"Tak ada pilihan lain nampaknya" Sora meluru ke arah Drago dan menembak laser pelumpuh

"Heh ingat semudah itu ke" Drago berubah kepada bentuk asalnya iaitu Dragomon dan melibas Sora

"Ini dah melampau" Mimi meluru dan melompat tinggi lalu menghayunkan penumbuk berskala 12.5 skala richter menyebabkan Dragomon pengsan di situ juga. Sora dan Bake hanya 'sweatdrop' melihat kekuatan Mimi

Flash Back end

"So kalau nak ikut logiknya aku punya kesalahan ciput jew cuma bunga jew jadi mangsa keadaan kan" Bake menghurai logiknya.Kelihatan Mimi merah padam

"Err lil sis baik kita cabut dulu" Sora tepuk bahu Nurul

"Tapi Bake terbunuh nanti" Nurul memprotes

"Siapa nak bunuh Bake?" Yuki berdiri di depan pintu dan matanya bertukar merah

Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang


	8. Parah

Nurul's P.O.V

Gawat ni,aku lihat Sis Mimi dan Yuki berpandangan,mata Yuki yang merah itu menceritakan bertapa gelodak hatinya yang bagaikan menunggu masa untuk meletup.Sis pula bagaikan kehilangan kata dan idea meleraikan mereka

"Kau sentuh Bake so ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang fana ni" Yuki bersuara seperti bagaikan ada entiti lain dalam badanya

"Bring it on bimbo" Mimi mencabar.aku dan sis ternganga

"Dia baru jew cakap Yuki bimbo kan?" Sis tepuk dahi

"Kita kena leraikan mereka kalau tak akan ada yang hilang nyawa nanti,Bake!"

"Siap sedia" Bake berubah ke bentuk hantu dan mulai merasuk Yuki

"Apa yang berlaku di sini?" Dania masuk ke rumah dengan Adam

"Nia,bersedia nampaknya Yuki dirasuk Shadow lagi" aku lihat Dania

"G.I.G,SHADOW EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATE" dan d-3 Dania bercahaya ianya memberikan Dania sut istimewa anti shadow

"Elite prominence!" Sis turut bercahaya dan menjadi wira lagenda Elite

"Kalian akan mati" Yuki meluru dan membelasah Mimi bertubi-tubi sambil aura kegelapanya menghentam Bake keluar dari tubuhnya

"Sayang bertahan,jangan mengaku kalah" Bake peluk Yuki dari belakang dan aura emas menyelimutinya membentuk panah cinta suci "Sora aku percayakan kau"

"Baiklah" Sora keluarkan pemanah silang dan panah cinta itu terjelma di tanganya

"Woah..." aku dan Dania ternganga

"Apa yang terjadi ni" Adam turut terkasima

"Demi ikatan dua hati yang memperjuangkan cinta dan keikhlasan kau satukan kembali dua hati ini .ARUAGA!!!!" Sis lepaskan panah tersebut

"Roarrrrr!!!!" Shadow cuba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Bake namun panah tersebut mengenai keduanya dan cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan kami

"Segalanya dah tamat" Bake tersenyum di sebalik dirinya yang semakin menghilang "Aishiteru Yuki" Bake mencium dahi Yuki lalu dia hilang sepenuhnya hanya tinggalkan partikel data yang berlalu dibawa angin

"Bake...Aishiteru awak juga" Yuki menangis semahunya,aku dapatkan Yuki

"Kita pasti bawa dia balik,aku janji dengan kau"


	9. muara kasih

Sora's P.O.V

Aku renung catatan kembara itu,sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak Bake korbankan dirinya demi kembalikan Yuki,aku akui sejak dulu aku telah mengetahui yang Bake memang cintakan Yuki cuma kadang dia berlagak cool di samping Yuki,cuma bila berada dengan aku yang dianggap bagaikan mentor dan sahabat barulah dia berani meluahkan isi hatinya yang sebenar

Flashback

Menatap kepergian dirimu

Meratap menangis sedih tak tertahan

Terbayang saat bersama

Lewati masa terindah

Saat kau memelukku tuturkan cinta

Siti Nurhaliza Cakra Khan

Kaulah seluruh cinta bagiku

Yang selalu menenteramkan perasaanku

Diri mu kan selalu ada disisi ku selamanya

Kau bagaikan nafas di tubuh ku

Yang sanggup menghidupkan segala gerakku

Ku kan selalu memujamu

Hingga nanti kitakan bersama

Tak sanggup ku memikirnya lagi

Habis separuh nyawaku tangisimu

Tiada lagi bait terindah

Terdengar merdu terucap

Merayu menyanjungku

Tenangkan jiwa

Kaulah seluruh cinta bagiku

Yang selalu menenteramkan perasaanku

Dirimu kan selalu ada disisiku selamanya

Kau bagaikan nafas di tubuh ku

Yang sanggup menghidupkan segala gerakku

Ku kan selalu memujamu

Hingga nanti kitakan bersama

Tiada cinta yang setulus cintamu

Tiada yang sanggup gantikan dirimu

Tiada rasa seindah kasihmu

Tiada yang mampu temani diriku ohhh...

Kaulah seluruh cinta bagiku

Yang selalu menenteramkan perasaanku

Dirimu kan selalu ada disisi ku selamanya ohhh

Kau bagaikan nafas di tubuhku

Yang sanggup menghidupkan segala gerakku

Ku kan selalu memujamu

Hingga nanti kitakan bersama

Kau bagaikan nafas di tubuhku

Yang sanggup menghidupkan segala gerakku

Ku kan selalu memujamu

Hingga nanti kitakan bersama

Ku kan selalu memujamu

Hingga nanti kitakan bersama

Bake mengeluh panjang,dia cuba menafikan perasaan yang hadir namun entah kenapa dia tidak betah menghalau perasaan itu

"Hey Bake awat hang rupa macam ayam tercekik kapur barus ni?" aku lihat dia mengeluh

"Owh kau rupanya ingatkan siapa tadi" tequila yang ada di depanya ditelan habis

"Oi jangan la minum banyak sangat lagipun kau drive kan?" aku lihat dia

"Sora kau tahu kan aku ni bukanya manusia sebenar,tapi kenapa bila aku lihat Yuki hati aku berdetak kencang,dalam perut ni ada kupu-kupu setiap kali aku dekat dia. Bagaikan dia ada magnet yang begitu kuat" Bake memula bicara

"Ada tak simptom kau mandi tak basah,tidur tak lena dan kau rasakan hidup kau berubah 360 darjah" aku menduga

"Itu semua aku alami dan setiap malam Yuki hadir dalam mimpi aku"Bake bersuara lemah

"Kau sebenarnya dah jatuh cinta dengan Yuki kan?" aku menduga

Bake terdiam,dia lupa yang aku pandai membaca isi hati orang lain

"Aku..."

"Mengaku je la lagipun aku pun sebenarnya suka kalau kau dengan Yuki. Korang nampak cute sebagai pasangan,kalau kau perlukan bantuan aku akan sentiasa ada "aku tersenyum

" Main hoon na"Bake berlaga penumbuk dengan aku

End Flashback

Main Hoon Na,maksudnya aku sentiasa bersamamu,itulah motto aku,Bake dan Nia. Aku lihat catatan kembara

"Hey Yuki" aku memula bicara

Yuki merenungku dapat aku lihat matanya tidak lagi bercahaya sejak pemergian bake

"Apa?" dia jawab acuh tak acuh


	10. ixora

Yuki's P.O.V

"Apa dia?" aku lihat Sora dengan pandangan bebalam penuh airmata,Sora lepaskan keluhan

"Apa perasaan kau sebenarnya pada Bake? Sebagai kawan atau kau punya perasaan lain terhadap dia"Sora bertanya dan aku terdiam

"Dia baik cuma adakalanya nakal namun dalam nakalnya dia seorang lelaki sejati" aku menjawab

Sora tersenyum sambil melihat catatan kembara

"Kalau aku kata ada cara kembalikan cinta hati kau,will you willing to do it?"Dia bertanya,aku hanya lepaskan keluhan

"Kalaulah aku dapat bertemunya sekali lagi pastinya aku akan luahkan perasaan sebenar aku pada Bake"aku lihat Sora(bgm:aku cinta padamu by Dato' Siti Nurhaliza)

Andainya engkau ku miliki

Terdahulu sebelumnya

Andai ku curah rasa hati

Mungkin kini ku tenang di samping mu

Belum puas ku menikmati

Kesan kasih sayang kau terpaksa pergi

Ingin ku terus dicintai

Walau bisikanmu azimat berduri

Bila cinta berbunga

Jadi airmata di jariku

Betapa ku cinta pada mu

Katakanlah kau cinta padaku

Sematkanlah ku di hati mu

Walau di mana berada

Ingat ku dalam doa mu

Hiasilah hati

Dengan cinta suci

Selamanya

Gemerlapkan jiwa

Semikanlah cinta

Semoga kau dan aku

Akhirnya bersama

Akukan menunggu

Walaupun seribu tahun lagi

"Aku ada jalannya dan kau akan bersama aku kan?"

"Apa saja asal aku dapat beritahu Bake perasaan sebenar aku padanya"

Sora tersenyum lalu catatan kembara bercahaya dan kami tiba di puncak gunung berapi

"Kau bersedia tak?"

"Uhh untuk apa?" namun tiada jawapan bila Sora tarik tangan aku dan terjun ke dalam gunung berapi itu

"Yehaaa!!!!"

"Kau dah gila ke???" aku menjerit namun belum pun kami cecah lava gunung berapi itu kami teleport ke kawasan lain yang penuh salji "Kita di mana?"

"Selamat datang ke Rush winter,tempat tinggal Dumblorr" Sora berkata dengan riangnya

A/N:kisah yang diambil dari rp dengan adik yang tersayang dan memori di plus-u satu ketika dulu


	11. dumblorr

Kau bawa aku ke sini untuk apa? Jalan-jalan?" Yuki bersuara sinis. Sora tepuk dahi

"Kau ni cubalah jangan skeptikal sangat boleh tak" Sora lihat kejauhan

"Ehem ehem" Mereka terdengar seseorang atau sesuatu berdehem

"Gulp" Yuki telan liur

"Kamu buat apa di sini ha budak kecik?" di depan mereka adalah mahluk hitam yang berbulu lebat dan bermata merah

"Kami mencari tuan Dumblorr,adakah anda nampak dia" Sora menggeletar

"Sayalah tu,mari ikut saya dan saya tahu apa hajat kamu" Dumblorr berjalan di depan diikuti Sora dan Yuki

"Kau yakin ke dia akan tolong kita?

"Kalau kita tak cuba kita tak tahu kan..." Sora terus berjalan,dan mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil namun amat cantik dikelilingi ladang kopi yang menghijau

"Masuklah" Dumblorr mempelawa mereka berdua dan keduanya tercengang melihat bertapa kemasnya hiasan dalaman rumah itu

"Wow ianya bagus" Yuki ternganga

"Baiklah,kamu mahukan cinta hati kamu kembali bukan,dan itu saya boleh lakukan" Dumblorr menghentak kakinya ke tanah dan tongkat saktinya berada di tanganya

Umui umui siagai siagai

Dari barat ke timur

Selatan ke utara

Berikan jiwa ini pelengkapnya

Dan semarakan kisah mereka!

Satu cahaya yang amat terang bak kejora di langit menyinari kawasan itu lalu muncul Bake yang terpinga-pinga

"Bake!!!" Yuki meluru dan memeluknya

"Yuki?"Bake muka merah

"Awak jahat,awak tinggalkan saya tanpa sempat saya minta maaf" Yuki menangis

"Maafkan saya awak,saya buat ni sebab saya tak nak kehilangan awak dan awak sangat bermakna dalam hidup saya" Bake berterus terang

"Habis kalau awak korbankan diri awak saya akan bahagia? Saya akan kehilangan satu-satunya lelaki yang saya cintai"

"Apa dia Yuki,saya tak dengar"

"Saya cintakan awak Bake" Yuki memeluk Bake

"Saya pun cintakan awak Yuki,awak ubah saya jadi pencinta setia"

Di sebalik pintu Sora tersenyum

"Tahniah korang"


	12. sangeet festival

1 minggu berlalu

Sora's P.O.V

"Wah dah tinggal seminggu jew lagi festival tu dan aku tak prepare apa pun lagi" aku berlari bagaikan ayam tanpa kepala

"Wow chillax la Sora,awat kelam kabut rupa hantu kak limah ni" Dania menyabarkan aku

"Kau tahu tak yang sangeet festival tu minggu depan? Sebab tu la aku kena rush"

"Muzik,makanan dan tarian. OMG!!" Dania melompat gembira lalu dia berlari melintasi Nurul dan Yuki

"Apahal tu?" Nurul lihat Yuki yang jungkit bahu. Bake yang melihat tersenyum simpul

"Dah sampai masa rupanya,patutlah diaorang excited semacam"

"Maksud awak?" Yuki bertanya

"Tradisi tempat asal Sora pesta sangeet,di pesta tu ada muzik,makanan dan tarian.Semua akan berpakaian ikut tema dan kalau tak silap tahun ni temanya Bollywood"

"Perghhh sis memang penangan bollywood terserlah" Nurul ternganga

-time skip-

"Memang terbaik ar" aku berikan thumbs up

"Sis lakukanya lagi" Nurul tersenyum,tiba-tiba lampu terpadam dan kelihatan Eli berada di atas pentas

"Lagu ni untuk awak Nur my lovely wife"

Ek ladki thi dewani si

Ek ladke pe woh marti thi

Nazren jhuka ke

Sharma ke

Galiyon se guzarti thi

Chori chori chupke chupke

Chitthiyan likha karti thi

Kuch kehna tha shayad us ko

Jaane kis se darti thi

Jab bhi milti thi mujh se

Mujh se poocha karti thi

Pyaar kaise hota hai

Yeh pyaar kaise hota hai

Aur main

Sirf yeh keh pata tha (Male)

Fu.. umpp..

Aankhein khuli ho yaa ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh

Pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Hey aankhein khuli ho yaa ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Aankhein khuli ho ya ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh

Pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Aankhein khuli ho yaa ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh

Pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

(Music)

Aaj hi yaaron kisi pe

Marke dekhenge hum

Pyaar hota hai yeh kaise

Karke dekhenge hum

Kisi ki yaadon mein khoye hue

Khwaabon ko humne sajaaliya

Kisi ki baahon mein soye hue

Apna usse banaaliya

Ae yaar pyaar mein koi

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Ae yaar pyaar mein koi

Naa jaagta naa sota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh

Pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Kya hai yeh jadoo hai koi

Bas jo chal jaata hai

Todke pehre hazaaron

Dil nikal jaata hai

Door kahin aasmaano par

Hote hai yeh saare faisle

Kaun jaane koi humsafar

Kab kaise kaha mile

Jo naam dil pe ho likha

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Jo naam dil pe ho likha

Ikraar si se hota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

Aankhein khuli ho ya ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Aankhein khuli ho ya ho band

Deedar unka hota hai

Kaise kahoon main o yaara yeh pyaar kaise hota hai

Tududu dudu dududu tu dudu dudu

"Woah not bad eli boleh tahan" aku ternganga

"Heh my turn" Nurul tersenyum sambil berlalu melintasi Eli dan sari Nurul menyapu muka Eli

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana laila

Haay Main Ho Gayi Teri Saajna

Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyyo Lagda Main Te Margaiyaa

Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana

Haay Main Ho Gayi Teri Saajna

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana

Haay Main Ho Gayi Teri Saajna

Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyyo Lagda Main Te Margaiyaan

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja

He Lehja Lehja..Ohhh...

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana

Haay Main Ho Gaya Tera Saajna

Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyyo Lagda Main Te Mar Jaava

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Haay Haay Main Mar Jaava Mar Jaava Tere Bin

Ab To Meri Raatein Kati Taare Gin Gin

Bas Tujhko Pukara Kare Meri Bindiya Ishaara Kare

Lashkara Lashkara Teri Bindiya Ka Lashkara

Aise Chamke Jaise Chamke Chand Ke Pass Sitaara

Meri Payal Bole Tujhe Jo Roothe Manaye Tuhje

Oh Sajan Ji Haan Sajan Ji

Kuch Socho Kuch Samjho Meri Baat Ko

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana

Haay Main Ho Gaya Teua Saajna

Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyyo Lagda Main Te Mar Jaava

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Apni Maang Suhaagan Ho Sang Hameshaa Sajan Ho

Aake Meri Duniya Mein Wapas Na Jaana

Sehra Baand Ke Maahi Tu Mere Ghar Aana

Soni Kithi Soni Aaj Tu Lagdi Weh

Bas Mera Saath Yeh Jodi Teri Sajdi Weh

Roop Esa Suhana Tera Chand Bhi Deewaana Tera

Ja Re Ja Oh Joothe Teri Gala Hum Na Mane

Kyon Taare Se Karta Hai Tu Humko Sab Kuch Jaane

Meri Dil Ki Dua Yeh Kahe Teri Jodi Salamat Rahe

Oh Sajan Ji Oh Sajanji Yunhi Bite Saara Jeevan Saathu Mein

Bole Chudiyan Bole Kangana

Haay Main Ho Gaya Tera Saajna

Tere Bin Jiyo Naiyyo Lagda Main Te Maru Gaiyaa

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Aaja Hiriye Ja Ja Rachda

Aaja Hiriye Ja Ja Rachda

Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja \

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Dil Lehja Lehja

Lehja Lehja Soniye Lehja Lehja

Kabhi Kushi Kabhie Gham

Na Judaa Honge Ham

Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Ghum

"Woo now turn awak pulak iqram" aku tersenyum

"Awak cabar saya Nana?"Twist tersengih lalu menarik tanganku

-Male-

Dekha Tumko Jab Se, Bas Dekha Tumko Yaara

Tumse Koi Achha Hai Na Tumse Koi Pyaara

Yun Nazre Na Phero Tum, Mere Ho Mere Tum

_Chorus_

She's What I Want, She's What I Love

She's Sent To Me From The Heaven Above

She's So Cool, She's So Fine

Out Of Ten I'd Give Her Nine

-Male-

Hey, Eh Eh Eh Hey

Dekha Tumko Jab Se, Bas Dekha Tumko Yaara

Yea, Dekha Tumko Jab Se, Bas Dekha Tumko Yaara

Tumse Koi Achha Hai Na Tumse Koi Pyaara

Yun Nazre Na Phero Tum, Mere Ho Mere Tum

Keh Do Na, Keh Do Na, You Are My Soniya

Hey, Keh Do Na, Keh Do Na, You Are My Soniya

-Female-

Hey, Aa Aa Aa Ha

Dekha Tumko Jab Se, Bas Dekha Tumko Yaara

Tumse Koi Achha Hai Na Tumse Koi Pyaara

Yun Nazre Na Phero Tum, Mere Ho Mere Tum

Keh Diya, Keh Diya, You Are My Soniya

-Male-

Teri Mohabbat Mein Yeh Dil Deewana Hai

Is Mein Hai Meri Kya Khataa

-Female-

Haan, Yeh Dil Churaane Ka Achha Bahaana Hai

Mujhko Hai Pehle Se Pataa

-Male-

Milne Mein Humko Kitne Barson Lage Hai Yaara

-Female-

Aisi Khushi Ke Pal To Phir Na Aaye Dobaara

-Male-

Aisi Khushi Mein Yaara Yeh Nasha Kya Kam Hoga

Keh Do Na, Keh Do Na, You Are My Soniya

-Female-

Hey, Keh Diya, Keh Diya, You Are My Soniya

-Male-

Hey, Paagal Banaaya Hai Teri Adaaon Ne

Mujhko To Hai Tera Nasha

-Female-

Hmm, Maine Bhi Palkon Mein Tumko Chhupaaya Hai

Tu Mere Khwaabon Mein Basa

-Male-

Betaabi Kehti Meri Aaja Baahon Mein Bhar Loon

-Female-

Jeena Hai Teri Hoke, Milke Yeh Vaada Kar Loon

-Male-

Dono Ne Kasmein Li Hai, Pyaar Kabhi Na Kam Hoga

-Chorus-

One, Two, Three, Four!

-Male-

Keh Do Na, Keh Do Na, You Are My Soniya

-Female-

Keh Diya, Keh Diya, You Are My Soniya

-Male-

Dekha Tumko Jab Se, Bas Dekha Tumko Yaara

-Female-

Tumse Koi Achha Hai Na Tumse Koi Pyaara

-Male-

Hey Yun Nazre Na Phero Tum, Mere Ho Mere Tum

Keh Do Na, Keh Do Na, You Are My Soniya

-Female-

Keh Diya, Keh Diya, You Are My Soniya

"Pesta sanget terbaik korang" Bake tersenyum sambil lihat pasangan itu tenggelam dalam kehangatan kucupan di bawah sinaran bulan

"Kann" Yuki tidak sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya bila bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Bake

Pesta yang tak dapat dilupakan selamanya


	13. Mimpi buruk Dania

Dania's P.O.V

Aku terjaga pagi itu,bila aku rasakan satu pelukan hangat,lantas aku menoleh di situ kelihatan Adam tidur nyenyak dan apa yang lebih menghairankan dia langsung tidak berpakaian,aku lihat diriku sendiri juga tanpa seurat benang. Oh tidak! Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi,aku dan Adam terlanjur...

"Pagi Nia.." Adam membuka matanya lalu tersenyum,aku capai blaster dan halakan ke kepalanya

"Apa yang terjadi semalam ha!" bentakku

"Sebenarnya panjang kisahnya..." Adam menghela nafas

Flash Back

Pesta Sangeet terus berjalan dengan meriah kelihatan Nurul menari dengan Eli di atas pentas,Bake punya idea nakal lalu dia tambahkan magis pelumpuh pada minuman Dania dan magis viagra pada minuman adam

Dan bila lagu semakin rancak aku mulai pening dan melentokan kepala pada Adam

"Biar aku hantar kau balik" Adam mempelawa

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segalanya menjadi gelap

-End of Flash Back-

Airmataku mengalir,aku tak sangka ahli Shane Gang sanggup mengambil kesempatan pada seorang wanita di saat dia lemah,perlahan aku sarungkan pakaian ku satu persatu aku rasa jijik pada diriku saat ini

"Nia,dengarkan aku" Adam cuba menghalang

"Mulai hari ini aku tak nak kau dekati aku lagi" aku meluru keluar

"Hey Nia" Iqram menyapa namun tak ku endahkan

Iqram P.O.V

Kenapa Dania berlari dengan tangisan,soalanku terjawab bila Adam keluar dari bilik Dania

"Kau buat apa dengan Nia Adam?"

"Maafkan aku bro,aku terlanjur dengan dia..aku hilang kawalan untuk hati aku" Adam tertunduk

"Kau buat apa? Kau sedar tak dia tak pernah buat dengan sesiapa,bagi Nia dia mungkin sosial tapi yang satu tu dia hanya akan berikan pada suami dia dan kau dah hancurkan segalanya" Sora naik angin

"Sabar sweet tomato sabar" aku cuba tenangkan Sora

"Macam mana nak sabar bila dia ragut kesucian kawan baik saya awak" Sora melenting

"Aku tak tahu semua ni tentang dia,tapi aku tak ada niat pun nak rosakan dia" Adam tertunduk

"Just great" Sora berlari mengejar Dania

"Sekarang apa tindakan kau Adam?" aku lihat dia yang tertunduk

"Aku akan minta maaf dari Nia walaupun berapa lama aku kena ambil untuk dia maafkan aku" Adam membulat tekad


	14. Kemunculan Syah

Dania's P. O. V

Hatiku hancur bagaikan kaca terhempas ke bumi,sungguh aku tak sangka Adam sanggup melakukan perkara terkutuk itu. Aku menangis semahunya.

"Helo Nia" terdengar satu suara yang cukup aku kenali,dengan rambutnya berwarna perang dan mata hazel itu cukup menggentarkan aku

"Apa kau nak ha? Jangan dekati aku kalau tidak aku tembak kau" aku menghala blaster tepat kepadanya

"Oh so sweet,aku tak nak apa-apa dari kau tapi kau boleh bantu aku" Rayenn tersenyum sinis lalu menggunakan kuasa hipnosisnya

"Lepaskan dia Rayenn Quehairy atau terima padahnya!" satu suara melintasi hutan terbabit

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan muka kau sekarang!" Rayenn berang

"Ini makanya" satu tumbukan padu mengenai Rayenn

"Gahh!!! Dania bunuh dia!"

Dania terus menembak lelaki itu namun tidak berhasil

"Nia wake up nia,kau lebih kuat dari ni. Mana dia Dania si penangan siku maut tu ha! Kalau kau biarkan Rayenn kuasai kau maknanya kau terlalu lemah untuk digelar penangan siku maut"

Dania serta-merta tersedar,dia lihat lelaki di hadapanya

"Thanks Syah" lalu Dania rebah mujur Syah cepat menyambutnya lalu diletakan Dania di bawah pokok

"Aku paling pantang kalau orang gunakan wanita untuk kepentingan sendiri,kau sepatutnya melindungi wanita tapi kau ambil kesempatan pula" Syah berdiri menghadap Rayenn dengan matanya berlainan warna iris

"Hey budak,kalau kail panjang sejengkal lautan dalam jangan diduga" Rayenn tersenyum sinis

"Kalau takut dilambung ombak orang tak buat rumah di tepi pantai,belakang parang kalau diasah lama-lama tajam juga" Syah membakar hati Rayenn

"Kurang ajar kau!" Rayenn menyerang Syah bertubi-tubi namun pemuda itu mengelak dengan tenang,begitulah anak muda yang terdidik ilmu kepahlawanan sejak kecil

"Masa tamatkanya" lalu Syah mengelak dan mengunci nadi Rayenn seluruhnya lalu lelaki buas itu tersungkur

"Ini belum selesai!!!"

"Kalau ikut dari tempat aku berdiri,ianya dah selesai Rayenn Quehairy" Syah berlalu sambil memapah Dania yang tidak sedarkan diri


	15. Syah

Sora's P.O.V

Dia di sini,dan aku tidak pasti apakah perasaan aku saat ini,di satu sudut aku menyintai Iqram namun hangat cinta Syah masih terpahat diingatan. Aku sayang dia tapi aku juga cintakan Iqram,arhhh persoalan cinta buat aku semakin pening memikirkan perjalanan hidupku,tambahan pula mimpi itu selalu mengangguku

"Nana,akhirnya Syah jumpa juga Nana setelah puas Syah cari dan hari ini Syah akan tunaikan janji Syah pada Nana"Syah renung tepat kedalam anak mataku

"Janji tu Nana dah lupalah,so kira burn jew la"aku ketawakan dia dan berlalu namun Syah menarik tanganku

" Syah tak mungkin lupa apa yang Syah dah janji pada Nana so dengar sini semua yang ada,hari ini aku Syahrul Nazmi Haq bersaksikan kalian semua ingin menyunting bunga yang ada di depanku ini"Syah bersuara lantang,aku lihat Nurul yang ternganga dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak bersetuju

"Jangan terimanya sis" Nurul menggumam

"Sora dont do it" Dania juga senada dengan Nurul

"Fikirkan apa perasaan Iqram nanti Sora pastinya dia kecewa" Eli lihat aku

Iqram,ya aku sayangkan dia sepenuh jiwaku seluruh cintaku hanya untuk dia namun apa yang aku lakukan juga demi cinta kami,Maafkan aku Iqram..maafkan aku

"Ya Syah Nana terima Syah jadi suami Nana yang sah" aku kucup pipi Syah dan buat rona mukanya memerah

"Thanks sayang i will always be with you" Syah tersenyum gembira namun satu hati hancur kerana kebahagiaan itu

"Tahniah bro,kau memang sepadan dengan Sora,korang bagai bulan dan bintang kau bertuah memilikinya" Iqram tersenyum pahit

"Iqram..." aku kehilangan kata

"Hey janganlah buat muka macam tu kau dengan aku akan tetap bersahabat sampai bila-bila itu janji aku pada kau" dia tersenyum namun aku dapat rasakan kelukaan hati Iqram terdalam

'Seandainya kau tahu kenapa aku terima lamaran Syah pasti kau tidak akan berkata demikian'aku hanya mampu luahkan kata-kata itu pada sudut hati paling dalam


	16. luka

Iqram P.O.V

Berkata memang senang namun mengotakan janji yang dilafaz memang perit,akulah insan itu yang kini menahan luka itu sendiri.Aku sayang Sora tapi dia pilih lelaki yang baru muncul dalam hidupnya. Aku pandang refleksi wajah yang kusam sekelam hatiku saat ini

"Sora...kenapa" aku bagaikan hilang punca

Tidak kutahu mengapakah

Sepinya melanda hatiku

Dan bukannya kemahuanku

Datangnya sendiri

Tidak kutahu mengapakah

Pilunya dipinggir hatiku

Dan kucuba untuk mengusir

Tapi tak berdaya

Lalu terbuka gerbang hatiku

Menyambut rindu datang bertemu

Aku gelisah

Kini rinduku menjemput cinta

Yang ditakdirkan denganmu sayang

Bukan pintaku atau mahumu

Semuanya suratanNya

Tapi mengapakah kau sekadar waktu

Cinta yang datang cepat berlalu

Pergimu sayang bersama cinta

Tercalar pedih di dalam dada

Aku tersiksa

Aku terdiam kaku menahan

Bisanya menikam kalbuku

Separuh nyawa ku pandang wajah

Di depan kaca

Tutup kembali gerbang hatiku

Tidak bermaya langkah kakiku

Di saat ini

Tidak kusangka jadi begini

Terpisah jua kita akhirnya

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti

Sungguh pilu di hatiku

Untuk melepaskanmu demi kerana

Ku masih sayang, sayang padamu

Terbangkit resah di dalam kalbu

Terhimpun rindu (sayang)

(Luka cintaku)

"Iqram boleh aku masuk?" Nurul mengetuk pintu,lalu aku membukanya,kelihatan dia memandangku resah

"Ada apa Nur?" aku lihat dia

"Kau macam mana Iqram,aku sendiri tak sangka sis buat keputusan mendadak macam tu. Kenapa dia tergamak lukai hati kau insan yang betul-betul mencintainya" Nurul luah rasa tidak puas hatinya

"Hey hati-hati cakap pasal dia,bagi aku cinta aku tak bersyarat,aku mencintai dia tanpa syarat yang dia harus menyintai aku. Biarlah hanya aku yang tahu bertapa cinta itu perlukan pengorbanan"

"Iqram...tapi sis lukakan hati kau dengan teruk" Nurul mendengus kasar

"Kalau dia tak nak jadi girlfriend aku kau ajelah jadi gf aku" aku ketawa berdekah-dekah

"Hahaha choiii kau ni,habis cik abang sayang blue navy aku tu nak letak mana ek?" Nurul tersengih di sebalik pintu Sora pula menitiskan airmata. Dia sayangkan Iqram namun dia tak mahu nyawa Iqram tersayangnya diancam musuhnya

"Maafkan Sweet Tomato my dear teddy bear,aku tak nak Rey ancam nyawa orang yang aku sayang dan orang yang terapat dengan aku"

"Kau yakin ke dengan keputusan kau Sora,perkahwinan bukan perkara main-main tau" Syah tepuk bahu Sora

"Cinta perlukan pengorbanan kan,demi nyawa Iqram aku harus ketepikan perasaan aku padanya kan"Sora berlalu meninggalkan Syah sendirian

" Jangan lakukan kesilapan ini Sora.."Syah menggumam sendiri


	17. bahaya buat iqram

Nota Hana:Kisah ini adalah sebelum peristiwa Kemunculan Syah

Sora's P.O.V

Aku berlari pantas,kelihatan beberapa orang mengejarku dan melepaskan tembakan padaku

"Macam mana mereka boleh jejak aku kat sini,tak boleh jadi ni" aku masukan volt kedalam penembak dan lepaskan lintah kesayangan aku ke arah sang pengejar lalu ia keluarkan listrik yang merenjat mereka

"Sis kat sini" Nurul melambaiku,namun tanpa dia sedari ada seseorang yang melepaskan tembakan tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya lalu dia rebah

"Lil Sis!!!!" aku bagaikan histeria melihat apa yang terjadi

"Pergi sis,i'll be fine just go!" Nurul tersenyum lemah

Aku lihat dia sekilas lalu berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Shane dan aku sekali lagi bagaikan histeria melihat mayat sahabatku bergelimpangan,Yuki,Nia,Adam,Eli dan yang paling aku takuti Iqram juga di situ dalam keadaan nyawa-nyawa ikan

"Baru balik Sora? Kau ke mana tadi" satu suara yang cukup aku kenali menerpa di halwa telinga ku

"Macam mana kau boleh jumpa aku kat sini ha!"

"Chill janganlah marah atau aku akan habiskan dia" muncung pistol penyerang itu tepat ke arah jantung Iqram

"Kau memang binatang! Kenapa libatkan keluarga aku ha!" aku genggam erat penembak

"Haish jangan lah melenting,aku tahu hari ni kau akan bernikah dengan Iqram Fakhry dan aku nak berikan hadiah perkahwinan buat kalian berdua,ini adalah hadiah sebab kau tikam belakang aku dengan Kasih dulu"

"Aku bagitahu Carlos sebab tak nak kau tipu Kasih,kau kena ingat aku lebih kenal kau dari dia" mataku bertentang matanya dan aura di sekeliling menjadi sangat menyesakan hingga seekor lalat pun tak mampu hidup lama kalau terbang dalam aura itu

"Kau yang mulakan segalanya dan kau juga yang harus menamatkan permainan ini,jadi selamat tinggal Sora my sis" lalu tembakan dilepaskan .

"Rey!!!!!!!!!!" aku tersedar di tengah malam dan meraup mukaku 'I need to see Ryna'

-time skip-

"Apa? Dia ada di sini,but how?" aku bagaikan tak percaya

"Nampaknya ada ahli pasukan kau jadi perisik Rey dan keselamatan tunang kau Iqram terancam" Ryna memberitahuku

"Selagi pengkhianat tu tak ditangkap hidup kami dalam bahaya,dan aku tak nak nyawa Iqram jadi taruhan" aku mengeluh

"Apa rancangan kau?" Ryna lihat aku

"Syahrul Nazmi,dia jew boleh bantu aku,ya walaupun ini melukakan Iqram tapi inilah yang terbaik buat dia"

"Are you sure?" Ryna menduga

Aku hanya mengangguk penuh keazaman.

Nasi lemak buah bidara

Sayang selasih hamba lurutkan

Buang emak buang saudara

Kerana kasih hamba turutkan


	18. hakikat

Syah's P.O.V

Inilah harinya di mana aku dan Nana atau Sora sepertimana sahabat dan adiknya memanggil dirinya akan dinikahkan,namun ini bukanlah pernikahan biasa,ianya hanyalah sekadar suatu kisah yang hanya aku dan dia fahami,aku lihat Iqram di situ wajahnya tenang seakan tiada masalah yang menimpanya. Seandainya aku mampu menyatakan kebenaranya pasti akan aku beritahu hakikat diri aku dan Sora

"Hey awat termenung panjang tu,lagi berapa minit je Sora jadi wife kau,chill la Syah" Iqram menepuk bahuku

"Ah..ya ..ya" aku menahan gugup di hatiku

"Kau bertuah dapat memilikinya aku tahu kau akan mampu menjaga Sora dengan baik. Dia buat pilihan tepat memilih kau" Iqram bersuara tenang..aku tidak dapat menahan hatiku lagi

"Sebenarnya aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Sora,dia tetap menyintai kau Iqram"

Iqram lihat aku lalu dia tertawa

"Kau ni demam ke Syah,haha aku tahu la kau dah tak sabar tapi janganlah cakap macam ni" Iqram tergeleng

"Percayakan aku Iqram,Sora buat macam ni sebab dia nak melindungi kau dari Rey,dan dia tak sanggup kehilangan kau itu yang pasti. Tujuan dia melukai hati kau hanyalah sebab dia tak mahu mimpinya menjadi kenyataan" aku lihat Iqram dengan serius

"Mimpi? Aku tak faham"

"Dia bermimpi kau dan seluruh sahabat geng Shane mati dibunuh Rey dan orangnya yang menceroboh majlis pernikahan kau dan dia,malahan dalam geng Shane ada pengkhianat yang melaporkan segala gerak geri kau dan dia pada Rey" aku lihat Iqram melepaskan keluhan

"Sora tak perlu buat begitu ,dia tahu aku akan sentiasa melindunginya" lalu Iqram meluru ke atas

"Go Iqram go" aku lihat dia sambil tersenyum

Sora's P.O.V

Aku lihat cermin,ternyata wajahku kusam dan tidak seceria selalu,tanpa aku sedari seseorang berdiri di belakangku

"Sora..." Iqram menyapaku

"Maafkan saya Iqram sebab saya tak setia janji kita" namun aku dapat rasakan bibir Iqram menyentuh lembut bibirku dan aku tenggelam dalam kehangatan kucupanya,namun aku tersedar lalu pantas menolaknya.

"Ini salah Iqram,saya tunang dan bakal bernikah dengan Syah" aku pantas menghindar namun Iqram memaut lenganku

"Sampai bila awak nak tipu saya dengan pernikahan palsu ni Sora,saya tak akan terima kalau awak bernikah dengan Syah hanya untuk patahkan hati saya dengan tujuan melindungi saya dan itu saya tak mampu terima" Iqram bersuara tegas

"Jadi awak dah tahu rupanya,ya saya sayang awak tapi saya tak mampu kehilangan awak Iqram saya terlalu menyintai awak" aku menangis semahuku

"Saya pun sayang awak dan kita akan bersama hadapi saat yang sukar ini" Iqram renung anak mataku dan aku letakan kepala di dadanya

"Prang!!!"

Cermin kaca bilik aku pecah akibat balingan botol lalu aku memaut tangan Iqram untuk berlari

"Molotov cocktail,lari!!!" aku menjerit namun tiba-tiba belakang kepalaku terasa dihalakan muncung pistol dan aku mengeluh panjang

"Jangan cuba buat apa-apa kalau kau nak selamat Sora" Bake genggam erat pistol itu

"Aku sepatutnya dah agak memang kau lah orangnya" Iqram getap gigi

"Rey bayar aku dengan banyak untuk hapuskan si Sora ni" Bake ketawa jahat

"Kita jumpa lagi akak" Rey muncul di belakang Bake

"Kau!!!!" aku getap bibir


	19. kemunculan sakura

ey bagaikan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya,dia rasa semua itu bagaikan mainan ilusi yang mengaburi matanya

"Kau tak wujud,macam mana kau boleh ada di sini?" Rey rampas pistol lalu menembak lembaga di depanya,namun dengan tenang lembaga itu bersedia

"Kilat!" tiba-tiba muncul kilat dalam rumah Shane itu lalu ianya menghala pada Rey yang juga mengelak serangan itu. Sora juga ternganga melihat pertarungan hebat itu

"Sakura Kinomoto? Tak mungkin?"apa yang terjadi buat dia bingung

" Sis siapa dia dan macam mana catatan kembara boleh bereaksi begitu"Nurul lihat Sakura dan Sora yang masih lagi mengalami kejutan

"If i know how its works,this book has mind of its own" Sora masih keliru

"Masa untuk tamatkanya,Ais!!!!" lalu tiba-tiba seluruh kawasan menjadi sangat sejuk...

"Gggrrr,aku tak akan kalah bukan sekarang!" Rey mengigil

"Sebenarnya kau dah kalah pun" tiba-tiba Yue muncul di belakang Rey

"Hah,kau" Rey terus berundur dan Yue hanya tersenyum sinis lalu panah terjelma di tanganya

"Times up!" Panah itu dilepaskan yang tepat mengenai dada Rey dan dia terlontar ke arah dinding

"Ini belum berakhir..." Rey tersenyum sinis lalu dia hilang ditiup angin

"Dia dah menang,akhirnya..." Sora jeling Bake

"Aku..."

"Peluang terakhir,jangan lakukanya lagi" Sora tersenyum

"Dia sentiasa dapat lihat kebaikan dalam diri orang lain" Sakura kagum

"Sora adalah yang terbaik" Nurul lihat Sora


	20. rahsia catatan kembara

Sora's P.O.V

Aku masih lagi tak percaya bahawa catatan kembara mampu menyeru 'Master of Clow' aku masih lagi terketar

"Sora,kau okey tak" Mimi menyentuh bahuku

"Ia bagaikan mimpi,macam mana catatan kembara boleh seru Sakura pula,ini tak masuk akal langsung.Mi kau tahu tak semua ni tak sepatutnya terjadi"aku termangu sendiri

"Catatan kembara tu kan apa yang terwujud dari hati kita,biar masa berlalu namun persahabatan kita tak pernah dicemari masa" Mimi tersenyum lalu catatan kembara itu bercahaya dan ianya menerangi alam semesta

"Wow ini sangat hebat" aku ternganga

"Kerana kalian membuktikan walaupun kalian punyai teman atau sahabat yang lain ianya tak akan menjejaskan persahabatan kalian" muncul seorang gadis berpakaian uniform sekolah menengah

"Sora Takenouchi?" aku ternganga bersama Mimi

"Bukan dia sahaja Nana, malah aku juga" serentak itu aku dan Mimi menoleh

"OMG! Itu Mimi Tachikawa!" kami menjerit

"Hahah chillax anak-anak" Mimi tersenyum lalu menghampiri Mimi yang satu lagi

(Nota Hana:di sini sora akan dipanggil Nana dan Mimi akan dipanggil Erin)

"Lama kita tak jumpa kan Mimi" Erin tersenyum

"Kau dan Nana dah semakin dewasa namun kalian tetap saling bahu membahu dan saling berada untuk satu sama lain,ciri yang tiada pada orang dewasa yang selalunya angkuh dan hanya mempergunakan orang lain untuk kepentingan mereka" Mimi tersenyum pada Erin

"Kerana kalian mengajar kami apa erti sebenar persahabatan dan keikhlasan bersahabat,sebab itulah kami berjanji akan sentiasa bersama,walaupun..aku hampir mengkhianati persahabatan aku" Nana renung lantai

"Kalau kerana insiden dengan Ry buat kau rasa bersalah,sebenarnya tak perlu. Aku lihat dari mata kau Na,dia layan kau macam sampah,suka hati dia nak marah dia marah,suka hati dia nak suruh kau pilih sahabat dia akan suruh kau pilih. Bagi aku kau berani menyatakan kebenaranya dan kau berani memutuskan apa yang terbaik sebab itu kau adalah Sora" dia lihat Nana

"Aku setuju dengan Sora kau tinggalkan dia adalah perkara terbaik,dan kini kau tahu siapa yang akan selalu ada untuk kau" Mimi menepi dan Erin melangkah

"Mi,maafkan Sora ea sebab abaikan Mi beberapa ketika ni. Sora rasa bersalah gila"

"Haish apa yang Sora cakap ni,Mi yang patutnya minta maaf sebab busy selalu" Erin menggeleng

"Bituin?"

"Bituin In Our Heart" Erin tersenyum


	21. epilog

Sora P.O.V

Aku masih lagi rasa bagaikan mimpi,dengan sekali lafaz kini aku sah bergelar isteri pada Khairul Iqram Fakhry,dan di saat itu semuanya bagaikan sangat mengasyikan

"Kenapa buat muka terkejut macam tu" Iqram mencium dahiku

"Kerana semua ini bagaikan mimpi indah,kadang saya berfikir benarkah saya kini isteri awak" aku memandangnya,Iqram tersenyum lalu melentokan kepalaku ke dadanya

"Dengankan jantung saya berdetak Nana dan ianya berdetak hanya dengan nama awak,you are my soulmate forever dan tiada siapa akan mampu memadam rasa cinta saya pada awak"

Aku tersipu mendengarkan pengakuanya,dan di satu sudut Adam dan Dania tersenyum

"Jodoh mereka kuat,benarlah kata sang pencipta bahawa ajal maut jodoj pertemuan itu tak siapa menduga" Dania lihat aku dan Iqram

"Semestinya Nia dan saya juga ingin beritahu awak sesuatu" Adam mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah hati "Pertama kali saya lihat awak,hati saya sudah terpaut namun saya ego untuk mengakui yang saya sayangkan awak hingga peristiwa pesta sangget itu"

"Ya awak hancurkan kepercayaan saya dengan tindakan tu" Dania melihat Adam

"Saya sedar,tapi saya nak perbetulkan segalanya antara kita,Dania Rahman sudikah awak menjadi yang halal buat saya,berada dikala susah dan senang dan saya ingin berkongsi hari tua saya dengan wanita yang sangat saya cintai sepanjang hidup saya." Adam merenung mata Dania lalu mulai menyanyikan bait dari lagu dirimu satu

I will always love you kekasihku

dalam hidupku hanya dirimu satu

i will always need you cintaku

selamanya takkan pernah terganti

Ku mau menjadi yang terakhir untukmu

ku mau menjadi mimpi indahmu

cintai aku dengan hatimu

seperti aku mencintaimu

sayangi aku dengan kasihmu

seperti aku menyayangimu

i will be the last for you

and you will be the last for me

I will always love you kekasihku

dalam hidupku hanya dirimu satu

Ku mau menjadi yang terakhir untukmu

ku mau menjadi mimpi indahmu

Cintai aku dengan hatimu

seperti aku mencintaimu

sayangi aku dengan kasihmu

seperti aku menyayangimu

i will be the last for you

and you will be the last for me

i will be the last for you

and you will be the last for me

Dania terpempan seketika,tapi dalam diam dia juga sayangkan Adam,lalu nafas dihela

"Ya Adam,saya terima awak sebagai suami saya" Dania mengangguk lalu dia juga menyanyikan bait dari lagu pertama kali

Pertama kali ku melihatmu

Tak terlintas di hati ini

Untuk selalu berada bersamamu

Kerna cinta bukan keutamaanku

Kau hulurkan perkenalan

Ku menyambut tanpa ada rasa

Seperti tiada apa

Kerna jiwaku yang kosong

Ku ingin menyatakan

Dalam diam ku mencintaimu

Takkan bisa berubah

Walau apa terjadi

Ku kan terus mencintaimu

Walau kau tak pernah tahu

Tak semudah langkah

Ku serah diriku

Agar kau tahu

Ku bukan sembarangan wanita

Ulang chorus

Gerak tari dirimu

Mula merubah diriku

Siapa sebenarnya

Dirimu yang mula membuka

Pintu hatiku dalam diam

"Wuuu semua in love mode" Bake tersenyum namun dia rasakan ciuman Yuki

"Main hoon Naa" tutur Yuki dalam nada seksi

"Haha inilah kehidupan!!" Jerit Nurul


End file.
